Michelle
|Race = 3/4 Human 3/4 Saiyan|Gender = Female|Date of birth = October 23, Age 774|Date of death = Before Age 889|Height = 5'3" (150 cm) "preteen"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "preteen"|Address = East City|Occupation = Martial Artist}} Michelle (ミツシル, Mitsushiru) is the daughter of Zesmond and Emily, the niece of Cody, Gohan, Videl, Alyson, Nathaniel, Jimmy and Kayla, the older cousin of Pan and Tommy, the younger cousin of Melissa, Alissa, Tyler and Lucy, granddaughter of Victor Elson and Anna, Mr. Satan, Shaun and Danielle and goddaughter of Marcus, Amelia, Goku and Chi-Chi. She's the best friend of Marron, Bulla, Valese, Samantha, Colm, Scott, Alice, Megan, Elyse and Rose. She's first appears on the end of Dragon Ball Z series and appears on the Dragon Ball GT series. Appearance Michelle is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has light brown eyes, milky white lightest-pale skin complexion and straight jet black hair with China blunt bang and two shoulder-length locks. As a child, In Dragon Ball GT series, at age fifteen (in the end of the series, she's turning sixteen), Personality Michelle is a Biography Background Michelle is born on October 23 of Age 774. Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Michelle is ten years old as she's in the same age as Uub, she's with her parents, family and friends arriving at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after Kid Buu's defeat, Baby Saga When Michelle got Super 17 Saga In one later, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes Michelle Power Manga and Anime Michelle is Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Invisibility - * [[Intangibility|'Intangibility']] - * Rolling Bullet - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - Transformations Unlock Potential Michelle goes into her Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan Like her father, Equipment * Senzu Beans - Video Games Appearances Michelle is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Michelle's name means Japanese name (ミツシル or Mitsushiru) is in French the meaning of the name Michelle is: Feminine of Michael: gift from God. * In American the meaning of the name Michelle is: Feminine of Michael: gift from God. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Michelle is: Close to God. Feminine form of Michael: Who is like God? Gift from God. * It is of French and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Michelle is "who is like God?". Feminine of Michael. Gallery Michelle is a daughter of Zesmond and Emily DBZ_2-1.png|Michelle Spencer in Dragon Ball GT series at age fifteen years old Michelle is a daughter of Zesmond and Emily DBZ_2-2.png Michelle is a daughter of Zesmond and Emily DBZ_2.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Mothers Category:Film characters